This is a multi-disciplinary cooperative group program aimed at finding ways to improve the total care of cancer patients. This includes efforts to improve diagnostic procedures in therapy, the latter including chemotherapy, surgery, immunotherapy and radiation therapy. Our participation in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group is based on the belief that cooperative studies among member institutions will more rapidly and effectively achieve these ends, thereby contributing to the control and cure of cancer. Our participation in the ECOG program includes entering patients on ECOG protocols, generating new protocols, serving on various committees within the Group and participating in the evaluation of new treatment techniques with other institutions within ECOG. The major tool of investigation by ECOG is the well-designed clinical protocol. Investigational drugs for these studies are made available to the National Cancer Institute. We view this project as an important clinical research effort and a useful discipline and exposure in an area of education.